It's All About the Rings
by delightisadream
Summary: Takes place in 302 Rebel Emma. Suppose Emma never rushed out of Rebel's Bootcamp to go to Francisco's party. She stayed. With Jax.


**This is what could have happened if Emma didn't need to get home and she and Jax finished the Spell of the Day:**

* * *

After Jax Novoa and Emma Alonso finished playing magical dodgeball, a quick game of hide and seek, and did a few gymnastics (_and_ the Spell of the Day), Emma happened to glance upwards a bit more than needed to look at the wizard. "Hey," she started, walking over to the hanging rings. "What are these for?" She attempted to poke one with her index finger, but was a whisker too short.

"Those are for pull-ups," Jax explained, approaching her. "That's when we really get pushed, because I guess to build to excellent character we have to be able to pull ourselves up," he joked, rolling his eyes. "Thanks, Agamemnon." As an afterthought, he glanced around the room to make sure the man wouldn't show up, probably with a bullhorn again.

Emma jumped, her fingers barely grazing a ring. "I can't..." She jumped again. "Reach it..."

He smirked. "Here, let me help you."

She shook her head slightly, still jumping. "Nah, that's oka-"

Before she could finish the word, Jax's strong arms were wrapped around her waist, and he was lifting her up.

Needless to say, Emma did not want that to happen. If he kept his arms around her for too long, she'd let her mind drift off to places it shouldn't when she already had a boyfriend – one she'd already chosen over said wizard.

Her breath caught. "Thanks," she managed to say quietly.

Jax just smiled, but she couldn't see his expression. "No problem, Em."

Emma grabbed two rings, one in each hand, and Jax released her. She swung her body around and tried to lift herself up, going about the same height as he could.

"Wow," he commented, crossing his arms to observe the witch. "I guess scrapbooking does take a lot of upper body strength."

Her face went red, looking down to see him smirking. She let her hair cascade all around her face, framing it a bit. "Oh, so you remember that, Jaxy Waxy?"

Now it was his turn to blush. He wagged a finger at her. "Emma Alonso, you are one brilliant girl."

She smiled. "And you're a genius wizard-psychic."

His grin grew wider.

She twisted to her right to face the rest of the rings. Sticking her right foot out, she could almost touch them with her toes. "Jax, push me," she said, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

He sidled up behind her and was positioning his hands on Emma's middle back, but she thought it was rather low. "Not there!" she squealed.

Jax laughed. "I wasn't going to."

She let out a breath. _Of course he wouldn't. He's a gentleman. _Although that wasn't really her concern; her concern was that she wouldn't mind. "I knew that." With Jax pushing her forward, she poked her toes through the rings, pointing them towards herself. "Yay!" Emma exclaimed, grinning down at the wizard. "This is so cool!"

He smiled at her childlike happiness. _She's so cute. _"Yeah, it's looks really nea–"

A jumpy beat started playing, and it took only a second for Emma to realize it was Daniel Miller's ringtone. "Oh! That's…" She attempted to let go of one ring and reach for her phone, "Danie–WHOA!" Soon she was falling, only being held up by her feet through the rings. "Jax!"

"Hold on, Em!" he panicked, rushing to position himself next to the witch. "Uh, okay, I'm gonna lift your back up a bit, okay Em?"

Emma nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, okay, just do it!"

"Okay!" Jax slid his hands under her and lifted her up into an L shape. "Alright, now I need you to let go."

"What?!" Emma gasped, eyes flitting around, trying to reach the wizard. "No!"

"It'll be fine! Just let go," he assured her.

"Jax…"

"Do you trust me?"

And that did it. Emma let go and fell into Jax's arms. As she had previously shut her eyes, she opened them to see him slowly grinning. "Gotcha," he breathed, his eyes traveling down to her lips.

Emma's mouth curled up into and a smile and she stretched up closer to his face.

But then her phone went to voicemail.

"Hey Emma. I'm at your house, and I kind of got cake batter all over your dad…and everyone left…where are you? Are you okay? Because your dad's saying that if I don't leave in five minutes he'll call the cops. Please get back to me. Bye."

Jax sighed. _You're kidding me._ He let Emma down carefully, and she immediately picked up her phone and unlocked it. Instead of calling him back, she stared at their text messages.

And sent him **I'll be late.**

Then asked Jax, "Hey, are you in the mood for ice cream?"

Jax tilted his head. "Sure."

Emma grinned. "Great. I know the perfect place."

So maybe she hadn't really chosen Daniel OVER Jax… ;)

* * *

**I got this idea, like, the first weekend of season 3? I never finished it, and today I happened to be looking through all my EWW fanfics. I created a new folder specifically for one-shots, but left out the unfinished ones. And this was one of them. After reading through it, I immediately wanted to finish it. I really liked the simple yet sweet concept, and while I know this wasn't my original idea, I also don't REMEMBER my original idea. Pretty sure I didn't have an ending though, like half of my ideas. XD Review please!**


End file.
